Wolfgang Falck
'Wolfgang Falck '(1910-2007) was a pilot who served in the German Luftwaffe during World War II. Falck had scored a total of seven confirmed kills with several further unconfirmed during his career. He had also earned the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and is widely considered to be one of the driving forces in the creation of the German night fighter defenses during the war. History Early life Wolfgang Falck was born on August 19, 1910 in Berlin and first began his pilot training in 1931. Following this he was admitted into the German military to undergo infantry training before becoming an instructor in the flying school by 1935 and then finally joining Jagdgeschwader 132 'Richthofen'.http://www.luftwaffe.cz/falck.html In 1938, JG 132 was reformed and renamed to Zerstörergeschwader 76 and thus reequipped with the new Messerschmitt Bf 109 and Messerschmitt Bf 110 fighters. World War II Falck first entered combat with his wing, ZG 76 in Poland, 1939. Here, he quickly garnered his first three aerial kills against Polish aircraft. On December 16, 1939 Falck and his unit were relocated to defend the city of Jever and nearby Wilhelmshaven. Just two days later, a group of four Vickers Wellington bombers were sent to Wilhelmshaven to attempt to destroy the German ships docked in the bay. Falck, flying his Bf-110 had managed to down two Wellingtons, though one was unconfirmed, before their gunner's defensive fire had disabled his right engine, requiring him to make a forced landing.Heaton D. Colin, Lewis. Anne-Marie. The German Aces Speak. Zenith Press (2011), Page 183 While the operation was relatively small, it proved to be a huge propaganda moment for Falck, being the first time British aircraft had encountered German foes. Furthermore, it helped to boost the appearance of the Luftwaffe's powerful Bf 110 as a truly advanced aircraft. ZG 76 continued to operate from Wilhelmshaven, flying naval escort missions, while Falck was promoted to commander of I./ZG 1 who would then be relocated to fight in Norway and Denmark alongside elements of ZG 76. Here he operated largely ground attack missions, but managed to increase his total kills to seven aircraft destroyed, with several more unconfirmed. After the campaigns in Denmark and Norway, Falck once again saw service fighting over Holland and subsequently France. Here he noted the alarming vulnerabilities existing with the Bf 110 and Junkers Ju 87 aircraft when put in combat again Hawker Hurricanes and Spitfires. After relocating to Aalborg in Denmark, Falck began creating his theory for the proper implementation of night fighter tactics and operations. A visit from a curious and supportive Albert Kesselring only furthered his resolve to fight the British bombers constantly flying overhead German positions. His report was widely liked and Falck was immediately transferred into a new unit, Nachtgeschwader 1, formed in Düsseldorf. Falck would go on to command this force for the next few years before finally becoming head of all German night fighter operations. By mid 1944 he was given command all Luftwaffe training schools available before being captured in Bavaria, 1945. Later life After the war, Falck continued to fly civilian aircraft and even joined the McDonnell Douglas aircraft corporation. In retirement, Falck did numerous interviews, documentaries, and was even in charge of a former Luftwaffe veteran's group before passing away in 2007, in Austria. References Category:People Category:Pilots Category:German Pilots